


come here

by aaiolvrz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Huang Ren Jun, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaiolvrz/pseuds/aaiolvrz
Summary: Huang Renjun es un omega que por muchos años ha tenido que pasar sus celos completamente solo, y Lee Jeno es un alfa trabajador que vuelve a casa para conseguirse con un show inesperado.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 21





	come here

Huang Renjun era un Omega proveniente de China. Viajó a Corea con sus amigos de primer año universitario a los diecinueve con la intención de simplemente pasar allí unas vacaciones, sin embargo terminó absolutamente enamorado del país y un año después se mudó a Seúl. No fue sencillo, sobre todo para un Omega solo, mas pudo asentarse y comenzar un exitoso negocio.

Renjun tenía una tienda donde vendía mayormente pinturas eróticas y otra clase de "curiosidades" –como las llamaba él–, y al menos tenía suficiente para mantenerse por su cuenta pagando las facturas necesarias para vivir en la ciudad.

Había tenido algunas citas con algunos tipos, que al final solo le hicieron perder el tiempo. A pesar de su carácter centrado y serio, no es que el chino buscara una relación increíblemente prometedora. No pretendía atar a ningún Alfa o Beta de por ahí, y aparentemente eso era lo que todos los solteros de la ciudad creían tras un par de encuentros casuales.

Ya fuera que los asustara o los ilusionara accidentalmente por ello, en el "amor" Renjun no tenía mucho de ese mismo éxito aún.

Por supuesto que el joven Omega no tendría problema alguno con ese dato si no tuviera que vivir un verdaderamente tortuoso periodo de celo cada tres meses. Todo Omega es distinto, le habían dicho, y él era de esos perdedores –sus palabras– que debía experimentar aquello tan seguido.

Su amigo Na Jaemin tenía el suyo cada cinco meses, y Lee Donghyuck cada seis. Ambos con su propio Alfa para resolverlo, por cierto.

Renjun, en cambio, escogía –o, en realidad, únicamente podía– encerrarse en su departamento durante esos larguísimos siete días. Estaba en una zona segura, y tenía un sistema de alarma bastante bueno; según tenía entendido, nadie podía oler su delicioso aroma a limón a menos que tuvieran un pie dentro del hogar. Por esa parte, se sentía bien.

La anterior vez, Wong Yukhei había ofrecido ayudarlo con su celo –como muchas amistades entre Alfa y Omega tienen acostumbrado sin problema–, y eso era lo que Renjun había creído que pasaría hasta que, una semana antes de la fecha indicada y cuando ya incluso el pobre tenía síntomas de su pre-celo, él apareció habiendo marcado a un precioso Omega de nombre Kim Jungwoo.

Renjun se quiso matar, y fue otro celo que pasó totalmente solo apenas con la imagen mental del fornido Alfa de piel bronceada.

Aunque, cuando hubo acabado todo conoció al nuevo Omega de su amigo y quedó absolutamente encantado. Comprendió de inmediato por qué Yukhei lo había tomado, y medio envidió su automáticamente funcional y linda relación. Hasta tendrían pronto un cachorro, había escuchado.

Cuando Renjun estaba en celo, se ponía en extremo mimoso además de necesitado. Lo usual era que tuviera los ojos constantemente nublados de lágrimas como si lo afectara una fuerte alergia, pero solo era porque se ponía de verdad consentido. No le gustaba que ciertas personas le hablaran simplemente por su tono de voz, contestaba groseramente sin darse cuenta, y nunca quería siquiera moverse.

No era exagerado, sin embargo, pues el dolor era ciertamente insoportable y la ola de cambios hormonales que sufría al día abrumadora. Por más que fuera algo con lo que trataba desde sus trece años –una presentación pronta, además–, le costaba todavía controlarse. Entonces, el quedarse solo no parecía tan malo porque nada más debía soportarse a sí mismo por una semana y luego estaría como nuevo.

Sin marca, sin lazo; como nuevo.

Al no estar emparejado con ningún Alfa, no soportaba la presencia de ni siquiera su padre en aquellos días. Todo lo que le dijera lo irritaba y ponía absurdamente sensible –no era raro que se pasara todo el tiempo quejándose del Señor Huang–, no obstante necesitaba de la atención de su hermano, Alfa también. Se ponía a llorar de tristeza cuando éste no aparecía, y de felicidad cuando le daba el mínimo afecto. Kunhang no era cariñoso normalmente, así que con tan solo dirigirle la palabra unas cuantas veces al día Renjun regocijaba de alegría.

No había nada que le molestara tanto como el ridículo efecto que podían tener los Alfas sobre su estado de ánimo. Odiaba botar humo por la cabeza cada que su padre decía lo que fuera –y es que ni siquiera tenía que ser algo ofensivo para que lo hiciera–, y detestaba en su totalidad que Kunhang lo aliviara tan estúpidamente.

Él nunca había tenido realmente a un Alfa, y aunque tampoco era virgen y puro, la simple idea de que llegara uno imponente y atractivo en su momento más vulnerable provocaba que le temblaran las piernas.

Su celo esta vez le llegó medio de imprevisto a Renjun. Ya lo tenía predicho, simplemente se le había olvidado chequear el calendario por la mañana. Cuando salió del trabajo en la tarde, el olor a pasto de Jung Jaehyun –un Alfa que atendía la tienda de al lado de la suya– lo golpeó en la cara como un autobús. Se estremeció y sintió una pequeña cantidad de lubricante natural deslizándose de su entrada hasta manchar un poco de su ropa interior.

Mordió su labio, y cuando finalmente vio al pelinegro salir de su tienda de música, apenas soportó saludarlo con una ligera sonrisa torcida mientras salía disparado de camino a su departamento. Sus sentidos se estaban agudizando por segundo, y cada aroma que le llegaba de la calle conseguía volverlo un poco más loco.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su edificio –lastimosamente esa no sería la primera y capaz que tampoco última vez que Renjun debía apañárselas para volver en tal estado–, y en lo que duró el elevador en llegar al piso quince ya podía sentir sus prendas pegarse a su cuerpo a causa del sudor.

Por su cabeza pasaba una cantidad considerable de escenas donde todos los Alfas con los que mantenía al menos una mínima amistad lo tomaban, marcándolo como suyo por cualquier parte de su desnudo y delicado cuerpo mientras arruinaban lo que tuvieran al alcance. No mentiría, se los imaginaba a todos al mismo tiempo, tomando turnos para follárselo hasta que simplemente no saliera más de su pobre polla.

_Así de malos eran sus celos._

Repiqueteó con la punta del pie hasta que sonó la pequeña campana que indicaba que había llegado a su destino, y entonces ya con los ojos cristalizados salió de la caja de metal para correr hasta su puerta. Rebuscó desesperado entre sus bolsillos hasta que consiguió su llave, que con movimientos igual de torpes que siempre intentó usar para refugiarse finalmente en su departamento.

Entró, y respiró de su propio hogareño aroma para entender que estaba a salvo. Cerró inmediatamente la puerta y se encargó de que tuviera todos los seguros necesarios, después se despojó de su empapada ropa –dejándola sin preocuparse en el suelo frente a la entrada–, y apoyó su costado de la fría pared a su izquierda. Suspiró en medio de un gemido, y el tremendo dolor en su abdomen bajo acompañado de palpitaciones en su endurecido miembro le avisaron que efectivamente eso estaba pasando.

Caminó a los trompicones hasta que pudo tirarse sobre el sofá de su sala, y se quedó dormido de lo mucho que el tramo desde su trabajo hasta casa le había agotado.

[🐈☀️🐺]

Renjun despertó y se dio cuenta de que ya el sol se había ocultado por completo. Vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, sin embargo después de apartar la vista ya había olvidado los dígitos. No le dio importancia, y prefirió caminar con sus piernas temblorosas hasta el refrigerador, donde tenía las comidas que había preparado para esta semana. Sacó una cualquiera y le puso un tiempo cualquiera en el microondas, simplemente porque no quería morirse de inanición.

En estos momentos, lo que menos le preocupaba era su bienestar. Todo lo que quería llevarse a la boca era un gran y grueso–

_¡Oh! Sonó el microondas._

Tomó su comida y la devoró en segundos sin remordimiento. Lo único que cuidó fue el no embarrarse el cuerpo con ella, solo porque no quería ni podía tomarse la molestia de caminar hasta el baño para darse una ducha. Tiró el envase de plástico en el lavaplatos decidiendo que aquello sería un problema para el Renjun de entre siete días, y volvió a su sofá.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, estirando su cuello con pereza, entonces la mano que había subido para masajear sus costados bajó lo suficiente para que sus dedos estuvieran rozando su pezón derecho. Ambos se endurecieron al instante, y Renjun soltó apenas un jadeo ahogado. Su pene había vuelto a despertar instantáneamente –si es que alguna vez se había dormido– y, tras lamer sus resecos labios y cerrar sus ojos sintiéndose en paz, pellizcó el izquierdo entre su dedo índice y el corazón.

Su cuerpo entero tembló, Renjun sintió punzadas de electricidad recorrerlo, comenzando a retorcer el rosado y sensible botón. Gimió, a consciencia de cómo su entrada goteaba sobre el cuero del sofá, y dejó salir cualquier sonido que quisiera mientras su mano izquierda se entrometía por su casi huesudo torso para llegar a su ansiosa polla. En la punta había una pequeña y medio translucida gota de líquido pre-seminal, que Renjun recogió con la punta de su índice y restregó por su longitud con cuidado.

Impaciente, empuñó su miembro de una buena vez y supo que definitivamente acabaría pronto. Tuvo un par de espasmos, separando su espalda del cuero, y sus muslos quisieron cerrarse por puro instinto. Siseó cuando tiró de la carne de arriba hacia abajo una vez, y absolutamente lloriqueó cuando lo hizo una segunda y tercera. Los dedos en su pezón no dejaron de torturarlo, su cadera pronto buscaba corresponder los movimientos de su pequeña mano.

Justo cuando entendió que aquello seguía siendo insuficiente para su Omega, que él _necesitaba_ sentir por lo menos algo llenándolo, se vino sobre su propia mano y abdomen. Quedó intentando recuperar su aliento a bocanadas grandes, echando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del mueble y enterrándose en el intenso olor a limón que se sentía tan suyo como todo en su bonito departamento.

No tardó mucho en abrir los ojos, uno por uno, y cuando su vista se enfocó en la ventana siempre abierta de enfrente del sofá, creyó ver alguna sombra moverse desde el departamento de quien debía ser su vecino.

No quiso preocuparse, sin embargo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse nuevamente dormido.

[🐈☀️🐺]

A la mañana siguiente, Renjun volvió a comer de lo que se había preparado él mismo y volvió tener una ronda de masturbación en donde le dio la gana. Después de aquello, sí se dio una larga ducha fría. No es que le gustaran mucho de esa manera, pero era lo que necesitaba ahora que sentía su cuerpo arder a una temperatura totalmente injusta.

Pasó la mayor parte de su día viendo películas tirado en el mismo sofá de la noche anterior, y fue en un rato que, al ver la imagen del Alfa actor en acenso Seo Youngho, sintió su lubricante escaparse traviesamente. No pudo ni quejarse, todo lo que hizo fue quitar la manta que había traído desde su cuarto, y repetir el proceso de horas antes.

Esta vez, se aseguró de meter sus dedos, golpeando con experticia y dureza su próstata, y se mantuvo chillando en su sala por lo que se sintieron como ardientes horas. Al acabar, en el departamento de enfrente, le pareció ver una vez más lo de anoche. Un suave movimiento en las cortinas anteriormente estáticas, una sombra escabullirse.

Pero, Renjun de verdad no tenía cabeza para analizar eso. El segundo día –al menos él– ya no era tan ciegamente torpe, más bien era capaz de hacer cosas básicas sin problema, lo malo era que su lujuria también aumentaba un poco. Así que, por más que pudiera, Renjun elegía no pensar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se cansó de ver televisión porque solo habían tontos programas para tontos Omegas –donde ya no aparecería Seo Youngho, lastimosamente–, y entonces Renjun decidió apagar el aparato.

De vuelta en China, su abuela materna solía decirle que los celos eran una experiencia más bien personal –fuera del hecho de que funcionaran para aparearse como conejos, aunque el término tampoco le simpatizaba. Lo más importante esos días era el sentirse sexy consigo mismo, decía, cosa por la que él acostumbraba –desde que comenzó a vivir solo, y antes únicamente encerrado en su habitación– a poner algo de música suave de fondo y bailar desnudo por todo el departamento.

A veces, incluso dejaba las cortinas abiertas –en estas ocasiones no solo las de la sala, sino las muchas que tenía repartidas en el departamento– y se imaginaba que estaba dando un show tanto alucinante como excitante. Se creía, efectivamente, el Omega más sexy y codiciado, lo cual para variar se sentía bien.

Hasta donde sabía, su vecino de enfrente –a quien le corresponderían aquellas vistas todo el tiempo y no solo en dichas condiciones– apenas y regresaba a su departamento unas pocas veces por semana. No es que supiera mucho de él, pero por lo menos jamás se lo había conseguido mientras cometía esas pequeñas travesuras en sus celos.

No sabía realmente cómo reaccionaría en caso de que ocurriera, pero era de esas cosas que prefería considerar imposible. Ignorando la sombra que había visto, ignorando el movimiento de las cortinas. Era más sencillo disfrutar de lo que creía su libertad.

Su música no era muy obscena ni especialmente sensual. No reproducía nada distinto a lo que pondría en un día normal, sin embargo eran sus movimientos, por supuesto, lo que lo hacían la maravillosa estrella de un maravilloso show.

Él pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello, hasta bajar por el medio de su plano abdomen, hasta tomar su polla y darle un dura caricia con la que se hacía temblar a sí mismo. Seguía el ritmo con los ojos cerrados mientras daba vueltas por el departamento, ocasionalmente soltando algún gemido cuando conseguía excitarse. No era difícil en su estado actual, por lo que a veces mordía su labios para reprimirse.

Sus vecinos, Zhong Chenle y Park Jisung –una linda pareja de Betas–, sabían que esto él no lo podía evitar y lo comprendían. Le habían dicho que, si a él no le avergonzaba, no se preocupara porque pudiera molestarlos o algo así. Que los celos eran algo complicado y molesto, y ellos no lo harían más fastidioso de lo que ya de por sí lo era.

_A Renjun le gustaría hacer un trío con esa pareja..._

Nunca había tenido a dos Betas al mismo tiempo –o a dos hombres, en tal caso–, y el considerar que pudieran dejarse dominar por él le llamaba la atención. No creía haber visto que alguno de ellos estuviera interesado, pero se aseguraría de fijarse la próxima vez que se los topara por los pasillos.

Renjun suspiró antes de abrir los ojos para caminar hasta su sofá. Se tiró de rodillas en él, manteniendo una mano apoyada sobre el respaldo mientras la otra serpenteaba a sus espaldas en busca de juguetear con su empapada entrada. Con unos dedos acarició apenas un poco, sintiendo cómo se contraía viciosamente alrededor de nada, y luego metió dos de golpe.

Sus piernas cedieron un tanto por el brusco movimiento, pero Renjun pudo aguantarlo tan solo arqueando la espalda. Separó sus rodillas y comenzó a mover sus dedos frenéticamente, fallando para conseguir su punto dulce por alguna razón que desconocía mas lo frustraba tremendamente. Cuando estaba en su celo y comenzaba a tocarse, él básicamente esperaba terminar lo más pronto posible. De esta forma, tardaría considerablemente.

Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y apretó los labios con fuerza para reprimir un sollozo vergonzoso. Enterró la cara en su antebrazo, y tras recuperar la respiración se dio la vuelta en el sofá para sentarse apropiadamente en él.

Con sus ojos abiertos totalmente, no se perdió el divisar que en el departamento de enfrente las luces estaban encendidas por completo, quizá por primera vez en la vida. Un hombre, vestido con una sexy chaqueta de cuero y jeans oscuros ajustados –aunque estos estaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos–, en el medio del ventanal. Su gran mano estaba envuelta en su incluso más grande polla, y Renjun gimió con la escena.

El tipo tenía el cabello de un rubio muy pálido, Renjun no podía ver mucho más por la distancia y su casi llanto, pero fue una necesidad para el Omega el devolver inmediatamente sus dedos a su apretado culo y comenzar a embestirse con rapidez. Se retorció automáticamente, su mano izquierda pasaba de sus pezones a su pene, sus piernas las subió hasta que tuvo las rodillas pegadas al pecho, mostrándose en su totalidad a su vecino sin ningún complejo.

La música seguía sonando de fondo, pero Renjun solo estaba concentrado en cómo su supuesto vecino también retomaba sus movimientos. Desde su lugar podía identificar por su fuerte físico que era un Alfa, mínimo un súperdesarrollado Beta, y lo que fuera le servía. Tenía cuatro dedos ya en lo más profundo de su ser, el lubricante natural no dejaba de salir a chorros de su entrada, y Renjun quería tener su orgasmo en ese instante.

Aceleró, tirando también de su dureza, y cuando se vino el placer tremendo que sintió recorrerle todo su ultrasensible cuerpo en celo fue abrumador. Se sacudió un par de veces sobre el cuero del sofá mientras sentía todo el líquido que salía de ambas partes, y después de un rato fue que pudo alzar la mirada para ver a su vecino. El tipo seguía duro, mordía su labio con fuerza mientras su mano se movía con alta rapidez sobre su roja erección, y Renjun se sintió babear todavía.

Él rodó por el mueble hasta que cayó al piso, y soltó una leve risita cuando vio que el tipo se alarmó y otra vez detuvo sus movimientos por ello. Gateó por su suave alfombra, asegurándose de verse como todo un ardiente gatito yendo a buscar la atención de su cruel dueño, y cuando llegó a las ventanas puso ambas palmas sobre el vidrio viéndolo con anhelo. Gimió tembloroso al ver más claramente a su vecino: ojos oscuros y mandíbula cincelada, pómulos de infarto y enrojecidos labios bonitos.

_El tipo estaba buenísimo, y él... él necesitaba..._

— _A-Alfa_... —musitó débilmente, y el hombre pareció entenderlo porque alzó ligeramente su camisa para enseñarle su marcado abdomen al Omega. Renjun gimoteó, sacando su lengua al sentir el deseo tremendo de pasarla por cada uno de esos músculos antes de engullir su verga entera, y abrió sus piernas para que el Alfa viera que volvía a estar duro solo por él.

Sus manos cayeron al piso y él quedó sobre sus palmas y rodillas, mordiendo su labio mientras esperaba a que el perfecto Alfa entendiera su invitación a que lo follara. Era lo más espontáneo que Huang Renjun había hecho en su vida, pero ciertamente sentía que si él podía cogerse a su vecino no necesitaría nunca más tener más nada.

El tipo abrió sus ojos exageradamente antes de subirse los pantalones e irse corriendo para desaparecer por un rato, y Renjun esperó que estuviera buscando su departamento mientras bajaba su pecho a la alfombra con el culo en popa y comenzaba a menearse ligeramente de lado a lado por el angustiante deseo de tener aquella gran polla adentro.

No sabría decir cuánto tardó, mas en unos minutos ya estaba sonando frenético el timbre por sobre la música y sus necesitados gemidos. Apenas pudo moverse al principio, sin embargo con la idea de qué era lo que estaba tras su puerta se apresuró a correr a atenderlo.

Se lo consiguió. Unos considerables centímetros más alto que él, con olor a tabaco y algo más, que lo delataba definitivamente como un gran e imponente Alfa. Sus oscuros ojos admiraban su desnudo y todavía sucio cuerpo.

Renjun sonrió como todo saludo, y entonces solo se dio la vuelta para regresar a su sofá esperando que el tipo se encargara de cerrar la puerta y unírsele. Escuchó incluso un portazo, y rió de pensar que ese gran Alfa estaba tan desesperado como él. Quería su culito tanto como él quería su enorme polla, y eso se sentía increíblemente bien.

— _Alfa_... —balbuceó, cayendo sobre su alfombra para ponerse a gatas frente al tipo. Le echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, y gimió cuando vio que se estaba quitando la ropa con los ojos clavados en su entrada—. Aah~, Alfa.

—Tú tienes que ser un Omega muy travieso para invitar a un Alfa desconocido a tu casa...

No estaba hablando con su voz de mando, pero sonaba tan grave y profunda que Renjun se estremeció con ello, teniendo que abrir aún más sus piernas para enseñarle todo. Para que viera cómo se contraía y soltaba un montón de fluido. Llevó sus manos hacia atrás para separar sus nalgas, aún más.

— _P-Por favor... Alfa..._

—Y rogando porque te tome... Apuesto a que te encantaría que te diera mi nudo y solo me fuera de aquí, Omega malo...

—N-No... Omega bueno~ —lloriqueó, restregando su mejilla de la alfombra desesperado. Él quería, necesitaba, ser bueno para este Alfa. Así fuera una única vez, quería ser un Omega bueno para su Alfa, y ese desconocido lo entendía perfectamente. Lo podía ver con suma facilidad.

— **¿Quieres ser un Omega bueno para tu Alfa, hm?** —cuestionó, su voz sonando tan dolorosamente cercana y lejana a la vez, provocando que su Omega se derritiera dentro de su pecho. Le dolía la polla y maldecía haberse reído del Alfa hace unos minutos.

Sin embargo, Renjun ya sabía que esta sería la mejor cogida de su aburrida vida.

—¡S-Sí!, sí~, Alfa —chilló, removiéndose en su posición a la espera de que el tipo terminara de acercarse. No tardó, y el Omega gimió sintiéndose cerca de correrse nada más por la forma con la que sus manos sostuvieron su cintura para impedirle el movimiento.

_Tan grandes y cálidas, tan fuertes y estrictas..._

—Pero ¿cómo un Omega tan travieso podría ser bueno? —recorrió su columna con la punta de los dedos, y para cuando llegó a su cuello lo apretó y empujó para enterrar con más brusquedad su cara de la alfombra. La textura se sentía extremadamente bien contra su ardiente mejilla, pero Renjun seguía queriendo más.

—Tómame, Alfa —balbuceó.

—Debería dejarte aquí sin darte nada...

—¡No! ¡No!, no, por favor —lloró, y empeoró cuando escuchó la ronca risa que escapó de los labios de aquel Alfa. Lo sintió pegarse a su cuerpo desde sus espaldas, oliendo el costado de su cuello para captar desde la fuente el divino olor a limón que lo tenía actuando meramente por sus más primitivos instintos—. Tómame, A-Alfa, tómame ya.

—¿Y serás un buen Omega...? —negoció, y Renjun solo asintió cuantas veces pudo bajo su firme agarre.

Desde hace un rato que estaba listo para el Alfa, sentía cómo su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho del desespero de pensar que éste pudiera simplemente irse sin más. Quería poder convencerlo de quedarse y tomarlo, y entonces su vecino pegó la pelvis de su culo y le permitió sentir aquella erección entre sus nalgas.

—Sí, Alfa... —confirmó Renjun por si acaso, ronroneando de dicha.

—Te ves tan patético —murmuró, acariciando el cabello de su nuca—. Yo de verdad no puedo desperdiciar esto..., creo que ahora debo tomarte. Follarte duro como lo necesitas, ¿hm?

_Renjun estaba seguro de que se vendría tan solo si el tipo seguía hablando así..._

Cuando finalmente pusiera su pene dentro de él, explotaría.

—¡Oh, Alfa! ¡Sí!


End file.
